doppelgangerfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Z28: anthology (Vol 1)
Máu loang chùa tháp Chapter 1 Z28 is escorted to come back to Saigon as he tried to escape from the observation of his boss, Mr Hoang to have a holiday in Hue with a girl he has just known, Kieu Nga, Later, the girl turns out to be a secret agent of Mr Hoang with the mission is to observe Z28, Nga used to work for Tokko and is fired as being homosexual. The chapter end with the office of Mr Hoang is being boomed ----------- Kiều Nga: First appear, work for Tokko; crossbred of 4 blood ------------------- " Có lẽ nói dối là phương châm của đời chàng. Sống trong nghề điệp báo, chàng bắt phải nói dối, dầu chàng không muốn. Nói dối kẻ thù là dĩ nhiên vì nói thật thì chết. Tuy không thù đàn bà, chàng vẫn phải nói dối, nếu không chàng sẽ tan xương nát thịt trong chớp mắt. Vì chàng có quá nhiều người yêu. Gặp ai, chàng cũng yêu. Với ai, chàng cũng thề thốt là yêu tha thiết, yêu duy nhất trong đời." "Cuộc đời điệp báo tàn nhẫn đã bắt chàng phải tàn nhẫn với mọi việc. Tàn nhẫn với đàn bà. Và tàn nhẫn với cả chính mình. Nhờ một nhà truyền giáo ngoại quốc đỡ đầu, chàng xuất duơng từ năm lên 15. Thích nghề điệp báo từ nhỏ, chàng không bỏ lỡ cơ hội theo học ở Âu châu và tây bán cầu. Trong thời chiến, chàng là nhân viên ưu tú của OSS Hoa kỳ. Gót chân lãng tử của chàng đã lê khắp thế giới, nay Viễn đông, mai Tây Âu, mốt Nam Mỹ, đến đâu chàng cũng để lại những mối tình vụn bay bướm. Nhiều lần chàng chạm trán các đồng nghiệp Phòng Nhì Pháp, và IS Anh quốc. Nhưng kỷ niệm sâu sắc nhất đời chàng là những cuộc đấu trí gay go vô kỳ thú với tổ chức Trung Tâm Sô viết. Đại chiến chấm dứt, chàng bỏ OSS, trở về Việt Nam, mang kinh nghiệm quốc tế của mình để phụng sự quê hương trong cuộc vật lộn bí mật. " Trong nhiều năm liền, điệp viên Z. 28 của nước Việt nam bé nhỏ nhưng đáng gờm đã dẫm chân khắp châu Á, ở đâu cũng làm đối thủ giật mình hoảng sợ. Chàng đã đột nhập Hoa lục, cứu một lãnh tụ chống Cộng ra khỏi trại giam Hồ Bắc. Chàng đã nhập cảnh Bắc Việt, ung dung mặc bộ quân phục cố vấn của tòa đặc mệnh toàn quyền Trung quốc tại Hà nội, tổ chức lại những nhóm tình báo bị vỡ. Sau chuyến công cán tại Hà nội chàng được ông Hoàng cho nghỉ xả hơi. Chapter 2 Chapter start with Lê Yên, a female sleeper agent who accidentally reveal the intelligence to a RU agent. She was imprisoned for her failure and wait for her day as being executed or life sentence, However, Mr Hoang helps her. To atoine, she accepted joined a group of suicide secret agent name Dịch Thủy. Later she was killed in Phmon Penh. Back to the office of Mr Hoang, he reveals the death of 2 junior secret agent in Cambodia which might involved the activities of the Cambodian intelligence as their corpse was with dollar, Laos currency and handkerchief. Later, Hoang is informed about the death of Lê Yên. Z28 accepts the mission Chapter 3 "Mùi thơm kỳ lạ đột nhiên đánh thức trong lòng chàng một kỷ niệm chua xót. 6 năm trước, lang thang ở hải ngoại, trong hàng ngũ điệp báo quốc tế, chàng gặp một người đàn bà định mạng. Nàng là Solirès, điệp viên nhan sắc tuyệt trần, người Ba Tư, hoạt động cho Trung tâm ở Cận Đông. Lần đầu gặp nàng trong một sòng bạc lộng lẫy ở vương quốc Mônacô, chàng ngây ngất vì mùi hoa nhài hấp dẫn. Nàng ngoan ngoãn ngã vào lòng chàng, và hai người sống bên nhau một tuần lễ thần tiên. Nàng vâng lệnh Trung tâm để quyến rũ chàng. Văn Bình lại vâng lệnh thượng cấp điều tra tỉ mỉ về nàng để khám phá đầu mối liên lạc của địch trong vùng Địa trung hải. Rốt cuộc chàng thắng. Solirès yêu chàng tha thiết, và trao bộ mật mã cho chàng. Đêm ấy, nàng từ giã chàng trên bờ biển Bắc Phi dưới trời mưa sùi sụt. Tiềm thủy đĩnh RU đón nàng ngoài khơi. Nàng hứa tái ngộ với chàng ở Nhã điển. Nhưng chuyên ấy Solirès ra đi để không bao giờ trở lại. Thượng cấp ra lệnh cho Văn Bình phải thủ tiêu nàng để bảo vệ bí mật. Mặc dầu lương tâm vò xé, chàng không dám trái lời, vì trong bất cứ trường hợp nào người điệp viên không được quyền đặt tình yêu cá nhân lên trên nhiệm vụ. Solirès cho biết nàng được đưa tới gặp một lãnh tụ của Trung tâm trên một tàu buồn kéo cờ Thụy điển, chở dụng cụ gián điệp và một số nhân viên nằm lì được thả vào các quốc gia Âu châu. Khi nàng ôm Văn Bình lần chót bên hàng dương liễu sầu thảm dưới mưa tầm tã cũng là khi nàng sửa soạn rời cõi sống, vì Văn Bình đã đánh tráo va li cầm tay của nàng bằng cái khác, chứa chất nổ cực mạnh. Đêm ấy, người đẹp tan thây trên biển Địa trung hải cùng với con tàu bí mật." Chapter 6 "Văn Bình cứ giữ nét mặt thản nhiên thường nhật khi thấy Hoàng Ngọc rút trong túi ra một cái hộp bọc da đen chữ nhật, hao hao như hộp đựng 20 điếu thuốc lá. Chàng đã biết rõ cái hộp đựng thuốc lá lạ lùng này. Các chuyên viên Smerch gọi nó là H-32. Công dụng của nó rất giản dị : lấy sức điện do một cục pin riêng cung cấp, nó là cái máy quay điện tí hon truyền điện vào thân thể nạn nhân, gây ra sự đau đớn vô biên. Bị quay điện là điều thông thường của mọi bị can dưới thời ngoại thuộc. Nạn nhân cảm thấy đầu óc vỡ tung, ruột gan như xé nát, rồi máu trào ra mũi, miệng, tai và hậu môn trước khi bất tỉnh. Bị quay điện, nạn nhân sẽ bị thương tổn lục phủ, ngũ tạng, thần kinh hệ bị lay động, có thể thành mất trí hoặc điên khùng. Sức tàn phá của máy H-32 còn ghê gớm hơn loại máy quay tay hồi ngoại thuộc nhiều, không nạn nhân nào có thể chịu nổi trong năm phút. Tuy bề ngoài không có thương tích, nạn nhân vẫn bị tàn phế suốt đời. 95 phần trăm nạn nhân của máy H-32 đều phải vào dưỡng trí viện. Văn Bình đã học qua các phương pháp chống tra tấn. Phương pháp tuyệt hảo là tập trung tư tưởng vào một vấn đề khác, nhất là vào những kích thước vòng ngực, vòng mông của người đàn bà nảy lửa nhất hoàn vũ. Song phương pháp này hoàn toàn bất lực trước máy H-32. Ngậm cối khuy áo hoặc bã thuốc lá trong miệng để giảm sức điện cũng vô ích. Máy H-32 đã trù liệu đầy đủ để thực hiện mức công hiệu tối đa." Beijing: 72 giờ nghẹt thở Somewhere in the book: kĩ thuật nghe lén thông tin từ mọi nơi của RU. máy ghi âm dù ở đâu cũng truyền tin về cho RU. Chapter 2 -Tôi biết rằng những biện pháp an ninh của cơ quan tôi đã làm anh bực mình. Nhưng tôi không thể nào giản dịhóa hơn nữa. Không riêng MI-6, trong năm nay ông Hoàng cũng như ông Sìmít sẽ cho xây cất 1 văn phòng giống như của tôi. Sở dĩ chúng tôi phải gia tăng biện pháp an ninh là vì kỹ thuật giết người đã được tân tiến hóa tới mực độ vô cùng tinh vi. Cách đây 8 tháng, 1 cộng sự viên của tôi từ Mạc tư khoa trở về Luân đôn. Tại liên sô, y giả làm tài xế cho viên cố vấn sứ quán Anh nên không bị KGB để ý. Y đã giúp tôi được nhiều việc quan trọng. Tôi cho phép y hồi hương vì mẫu thân y đau nặng. Sau khi mẹ qua đời, y đến yết kiến tôi để nhận chỉ thị mới. Và trong khi trò chuyện, y rút súng lục bắn đạn xianuya ra ám sát tôi. Cũng may tôi không chết. Không chết vì 1 sự tình cờ kỳ lạ. Y sửa soạn rút súng lảy cò thì chuông điện thoại reo trên bàn tôi. Tiếng chuông kêu làm y sợ hãi, lóng cóng bắn trật ra ngoài. Bắn tôi xong, y quay họng súng lại để tự sát. Vụ này không phải là 1 vụ tầm thường, vì hung thủ là người bạn thân của tôi. Y có liên hệ ruột thịt với tôi, lại được tôi nuôi nấng, cất nhắc từ tấm bé. Chính tôi kết nạp y vào cơ quan mật vụ, và đích thân huấn luyện cho y thành điệp viên hữu hạng. Y coi tôi như cha, y hoàn toàn trung thành với tôi, nếu tôi bảo y nhảy vào đống lửa y cũng sẵn sàng tuân lệnh và không cần hỏi là nhảy vào đống lửa với mục đích gì. Vậy mà y thản nhiên ám sát tôi. Văn Bình đặt ly rượu xuống bàn : -Nếu tôi đoán không sai, nhân viên này đã bị KGB giải phẫu thần kinh. Ông M. lắc đầu : -Đó là chuyện xưa. Chuyện 5, 10 năm trước. KGB áp dụng kỹ thuật mổ óc để biến người trung thành thành người phản bội, hoặc mổ óc và nhét vào trong óc 1 cái máy điện tử nhỏ xíu, khi cần KGB có thể ra lệnh cách xa hàng ngàn cây số cho đương sự, và đương sự sẽ làm bất cứ việc gì như thể người máy. Tuy nhiên, mổ óc phải có thời gian, nhân viên của tôi phải nằm bệnh viện ít nhất 1, 2 tuần lễ để điều trị 1 chứng bệnh nào đó rồi KGB lợi dụng tình trạng để đánh thuốc mê và đem đi giải phẫu. Nhưng trong thời gian y sống ở Mạc tư khoa, y luôn luôn khỏe mạnh, và chưa hề vào nằm bệnh viện 1 ngày, 1 giờ nào. Cho dẫu y bị mổ óc, tôi cũng có thể khám phá ra vì theo thông lệ, nhân viên từ phía sau bức màn sắt trở về đều được y sĩ khám nghiệm chu đáo. Y sĩ đã khám nghiệm y, và chẳng tìm thấy chi tiết nào khả nghi. Đến khi vụ ám sát xảy ra và y tự tử, tôi mới phăng ra nguyên nhân. KGB đã dùng phép thôi miên làm y mê man trong 1 đêm y lang chạ với 1 cô gái Nga. Sau khi bị thôi miên, y tỉnh lại và trở thành bình thường song mệnh lệnh của KGB đã in sâu vào tiềm thức y. theo mệnh lệnh, y phải ám sát một người có dung mạo như tôi, và như KGB dự tính, khi gặp tôi y rút súng ra bắn ngay. Không ngờ tiếng chuông điện thoại đã làm tiềm thức y rối loạn trong khoảnh khắc. Vì vậy tôi còn sống để tiếp chuyện anh hôm nay. ------------ -Nếu vậy ông còn cần gì người máy canh gác bên ngoài làm gì nữa ? -Đó là hậu quả của mặt nạ cao su cải trang. Như anh đã biết, mặt nạ bằng chất cao su porotherme ngày nay có thể áp vào mặt người trông như thật. Tinh mắt cũng không thể biết là giả. Trong trường hợp tôi dùng vệ sĩ thông thường, đối phương có thể đeo mặt nạ porotherme giả làm vệ sĩ của tôi để lẻn vào văn phòng. Ba tháng trước, một điệp viên GRU đeo mặt nạ porotherme, cải trang làm viên trưởng ban Vật liệu đã lọt đến phòng bí thư, sắp sửa được dẫn đến gặp tôi thì bại lộ. Điệp viên GRU này có nhiệm vụ ám sát tôi. Từ đó, tôi bỏ hẳn phòng bí thư và chỉ dùng toàn robot điện tử. Những người máy có thể phân biệt được mặt thật, mặt giả trong vòng nửa giây đồng hồ. Nửa giây đồng hồ để nhìn xuyên qua quần áo khách xem có giấu võ khí hay không. Và nửa giây khác để xác nhận khách có đúng là người được tôi hẹn tiếp hay không. Tổng cộng người máy chỉ mất vỏn vẹn 1 giây rưỡi để kiểm soát an toàn, 1 việc mà con người phải mất 5, 10 phút. Hơn nữa, rôbô lại có sức mạnh phi thường. đạn bắn không xuyên thủng được áo giáp thép. võ thuật chỉ là trò đùa với rôbô. Dám rôbô lại được võ trang súng bắn đạn thuốc mê, thuốc tê hoặc hoặc thuốc độc và liên lạc thẳng với tôi bằng vô tuyến điện. Dùng 1 rôbô đắc lực hơn dùng 1 tiểu đội vệ sĩ. Trong tương lai, tôi sẽ có nhiều rôbô tân tiến hơn bọn rôbô anh gặp ngoài hành lang. Chapter 8 Văn Bình đã lê gót chân hồ hải trên khắp trái đất, đến đâu chàng cũng dành nhiều thời giờ cho công cuộc tìm kiếm sắc đẹp, chàng nhận thấy mắt đẹp nhất phải là mắt phụ nữ Nê pan. Nê pan là 1 vương quốc cổ xưa nằm kẹt giữa 2 ông khổng lồ Trung hoa và Ấn độ. Có lẽ tạo hóa phú cho phụ nữ Nê pan cặp mắt đẹp rộng lớn vì xứ sở họ lọt thỏm bên triền núi Hy mã lạp sơn hùng vĩ, quanh năm suốt tháng chỉ có mây trắng và đồi núi trùng điệp. Họ cần cặp mắt to để lãnh hội sắc đẹp vũ trụ hoang liêu. Nhưng mắt họ chỉ rộng lớn mà không ướt, rộng lớn mà không có tình. Chapter 11 -Tôi đã biết thứ thuốc độc mà Soe-Fuk tẩm vào liễu đao. Nó được rút từ hột 1 cây kè mọc ở Hoa Bắc. Sở dĩ tôi biết được là vì sau thuốc độc ngấm vào máu, nó làm cho các bắp thịt bị tê liệt. Nếu không giải phẫu và chích thuốc khử độc, nạn nhân sẽ chết trong vòng nửa giờ. Tôi hy vọng là có thể chữa kịp. Thuộc viên của tôi đưa ông vào bờ, ông sẽ lên trực thăng lái ra ngoài khơi và đáp xuống tiềm thủy đĩnh của MI-6 đang nổi trên mặt biển. Tôi tin là ông đã hiểu tại sao tôi không bắt giữ ông, vì ông và tôi có liên hệ với nhau. -Đúng vậy. Hồi cha tôi còn sống có nói rằng ở vùng sơn cước Lào Việt có 1 tráng sĩ ăn chay nằm đất, tập luyện Nhuyễn nhục pháp tới trình độ cao siêu và tu dưỡng theo lối thế "thế thiên hành đạo". Cha tôi và tráng sị này đã kết bạn vong niên với nhau. Nếu tôi không lầm, tráng sị cụt tay đó là ông? -Dĩ nhiên là ông M. biết. Gửi ông sang đây, ông M. tin chắc là thành công 100 phần trăm. Ông ta không lạ gì tôi, võ nghệ tôi cao cường, nếu là 1 nhân viên khác không phải là ông thì chỉ chết vô ích. Võ nghệ của ông có thể đương đầu lại với tôi, hoặc trong trường hợp ông bị thua thì ông cũng có thể giữ được tính mạng vẹn toàn. Lão M. khôn lắm. Thôi ông về đi. Chúc ông mạnh luôn. Tôi rất tiếc là xa nhà bao năm, không có cơ hội về nước đến viếng mộ phụ thân ông. Tuy là kết bạn vong niên, nhưng tôi coi ông ấy như cha. Hổ phụ sanh hổ tử, ông quả không thẹn với phụ thân ông. ------ -Thưa ông, tôi xin phép hỏi 1 câu chót. -Tôi hiểu ông định hỏi gì rồi. Ông muốn hỏi có phải ông M. là "người yêu" của Soe-Fuk không chứ gì? Phải, ông M. chính là người yêu cách đây 20 năm của Soe-Fuk. Hồi ấy, hắn phục vụ tại Trùng Khánh. Hắn đã toa rập với Soe-Fuk để loại trừ tôi đang giả dạng làm Kan-Yeh. Từ 20 năm nay, tôi rình rập cơ hội để ăn gan uống máu hắn. Ông đừng tưởng lầm hắn là con người đạo đức. Hắn còn độc hơn con rắn độc nữa. Lát nữa, ông hãy nói với hắn là tôi đã quên. Quên hết hận thù. Nếu trời cho tôi thoát chết, tôi sẽ lên núi đi tu. Thôi, ông Văn Bình đi đi. Tôi sẽ ra lệnh cho hệ thống duyên phòng để mặc cho trực thăng của ông ra khơi --------------- Chàng khóc vì bỗng nhớ đến hàng chục kỷ niệm đau buồn cùng 1 lúc. Chàng nhớ đến người thanh niên cụt tay kỳ dị mà cha chàng thường nhắc tên song chàng chưa hề thấy mặt. Thân phụ đã có lần nói với cậu bé Văn Bình: -Tình cờ cha được quen chú rồi kết bạn vong niên. Chú rất giỏi về công phu Nhuyễn nhục pháp, chắc trên đời ít ai bì kịp. Cha muốn học mà không được vì môn luyện công lạ lùng này cũng như bói toán phải có căn duyên thì mới thành tài được, bằng không thì chỉ biết lơ mơ. Bói toán biết lơ mơ còn được, chứ Nhuyễn nhục pháp mà luyện lơ mơ thì chỉ thêm nguy hại đến sức khỏe và giảm thọ. Chú coi tướng con và quan sát, thăm dò kinh mạch con và nói rằng sau này con sẽ trở thành võ sĩ tuyệt luân. Nhưng đến khi cha yêu cầu chú truyền Nhuyễn nhục pháp lại cho con thì chú cương quyết từ chối. Cha khẩn khoản thì chú giải thích " căn bản con người là ở cặp mắt. Mắt nó giống mắt em, và còn sáng hơn mắt em nữa. Nó có cả võ cốt lẫn văn cốt, nhưng trong mắt lại chứa hung quang. Mắt có hung quang thường được đàn bà đẹp yêu mến, trọng vọng, song lại thường thất tình, thất tình không phải vì không được yêu mà vì yêu bao nhiêu cũng chưa đủ, càng yêu càng cảm thấy thiếu thốn, lẻ loi. Nếu nó học Nhuyễn nhục pháp thì sớm muộn nó cũng phải phá giới dâm, giới tửu và nó phải chết bất đắc kỳ tử. Rồi đây sau này em cũng sẽ chết bất đắc kỳ tử, em không muốn nó lâm cảnh "hồng nhan đa bạc mạng, hào kiệt thán phiêu linh". Thể_loại:Z28